Delay
by Simple.White.Lie
Summary: Just before V walks off to his death, he gets in one last dance, one last conversation, and above all else, one last chance at humanity. REVIEW!X!X!


The bluesy cords echoed through the long silent halls, and V, always wary, and always ready, ran towards the sound. It would be in perfect karma that one would find him now, on the eve of his revolution. And so, of all thing's he had expected, she was near the bottom of the list.

"Evey." Evey, the one person in the world he knew he could completely trust. The only person in the world to see him as somewhat human. And above all the only person in the world to care about him more than just a pesky problem. He loved her and trusted her completely. Funny when falling in love changed one's fear's 180°. There had been days when his only wish was to make it through. Alive. And now he found himself planning, looking to the future, something he had never allowed himself to do before.

"Hello V," her voice was exactly as he remembered it. The sweet tone, and the deep caring eyes, he suddenly found himself, a grown man, nervous. _Damn it_, he whispered to himself, praying the words didn't make it through the iron mask.

"I- I didn't think you'd come." He had been terrified. Their last meeting, or conversation hadn't been a pleasant one. He had tortured her, and in turn, every scream, every cry of pain that had come from her mouth would haunt him to his looming grave.

Convincing her, and himself, to dance with her, being one of the last things he wanted to do, as a man who was in love with a women, was horrendously embarrassing and completely worth it. He was entirely aware, during their conversation, that his hand was resting on her thin, frail hip, and the warmth of her hand seeped through his black mesh leather glove. The conversation turned bleak he decided it was time to take her to the train, and in turn, their- his final goodbye. But not yet.

"Evey, I have missed you." His gloved hand rested on the large oak wood door.

"You too V. Getting that package this morning was probably the highlight of my month." Her teeth caught her bottom lip and a smile tugged at her lips. Her warmth penetrated his cold, gruff, snappish exterior. The walls he had built after the first time he had killed, in the name of good (at least his good) were pebbles at the feet of that smile.

"May I ask what have you been doing?" He was delaying, but his true curiosity had long ago evaded his quest, the battle of internal goals had been fought and won, and he no longer had the strength to resist.

"Working in a shop in York, I love it." They had moved to the room where she had caught him fighting with a pile of tin in the form of a solider, embarrassment would have flushed his face puce had he any skin to colour. But she had surprised him once again, first concerned then curious, then - completely relaxed, watching the film. He revealed in the memory before continuing to press for information.

"A shop girl in an ordinary shop." He rolled the words on his tongue, "Have you been successful?"

"Success is not the key to happiness. V, have you not learned this? True success is impossible. But I am happy. Now." Her quick wit was what ensnared him in the very beginning, she asked if he was crazy. Not seeing through any ruse, and pawing through the words to find his true meaning. No phrase of words were ever lost on her.

"My dear, by asking for the impossible we obtain the possible." She smiled at him and folded herself in his chest as she would, during her short stay, when she had awoken from a nightmare. Hearing her scream he would run to her room and rock her to sleep, often staying the night, sitting by her bed in the worn wooden chair till morning when he could delay certain activities no longer. Watching her sleep was a guilty pleasure, to be that carefree was something he did not remember, not believed he could ever achieve, being as damaged as he was.

"V," she sighed into his chest, his arm's wrapped around her and her head tucked her into his shoulder, "I have missed you. Truly." And this was where the true danger was, her attachment to him, his need for humanity. Creedy had promised but the finger men would still do whatever they felt necessary, and to petite, lovely young women, the world was a dangerous place.

Which was why he needed to get on with his plan, and stop the unnecessary need to be with her. But he would delay as long as possible, to bask in her utter humanity. The glow she emanated, the smell of laundry soap and a faint cucumber clean scent.

Too soon, he would not be able to delay any longer, but till that time, he would bask in her humanity, and for a time, he could forget.


End file.
